1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical sitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sitting device from which the user may mechanically uplift themselves from a seated position to a point where a standing position may be more easily obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sitting devices designed to assist the user in obtaining a standing position from a previous seated position are known in the art. Conventionally, these sitting devices are relatively expensive, bulky, and weighty, making them difficult to move from place to place. Further, many of these devices use electrical power to uplift the user, therefor requiring proximity to electrical outlets, or the extra weight of batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 459,282 to Gollon discloses an exercise apparatus which has a frame unit, uplift assembly, vertical support members, structural pulleys, guide elements, a seat member, rail members, a cable member, and a back support. The arrangement and interaction of these elements and the resultant device is unrelated to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,527 to Steven discloses a bathtub which can be electrically raised and lowered between two walls using rollers and attached mercerized canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,075 to Wilson discloses an invalid chair including a vertically adjustable carriage assembly. This carriage assembly is raised and lowered between supports through the use of a sling which can be lengthened or shortened using power means and a crank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,426 to Hardwick et al. discloses a mechanical bath tub lift chair apparatus wherein the user rocks the chair to elevate the seat through a rachet system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,833 to Garcia et al. discloses a cart for positioning a body on a toilet, having hydraulic means for lifting and lowering a seating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,303 to Baird discloses an orthopedic chair with a spring loaded pivoting seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,022 to Geraci discloses a chair, with a spring loaded pivoting seat, having a lifting means comprised of handle bars and a foot operated lever member.
U.K. Patent GB 1,435,559 discloses a chair including a motorized seat which can be raised and lowered without tilting relative to a base.
Published U.K. Patent Application GB 2,183,150 A discloses a chair including a seat which tilts forward when actuated by the user through pivotally attached tilting means.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.